1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to an OLED display device and control method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is widely applied to various display device because of the advantages of fast response, light weight, thin, simple structure and low cost. However, OLED display device often shows uneven situation because of the variable factor of the light-emitting material. In addition, the uneven display situation will decay as the drive time and greatly affect the display quality.